1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable water pump for use with swimming pools and more particularly pertains to floating in a swimming pool to allow for pool water to be pumped out of the pool for dousing a fire with a portable water pump for use with swimming pools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of floating pumps is known in the prior art. More specifically, floating pumps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of having a pump float on water for use therewith are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,902 to Eberhardt discloses a floating portable pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,458 to Berman discloses a fire fighting apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,620 to Ravitts discloses a floating pumping device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,497 to Warrington discloses a portable pumping station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,307 to Sloan discloses a floating pump assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,725 to Rule discloses a portable pump apparatus.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable water pump for use with swimming pools for floating in a swimming pool to allow for pool water to be pumped out of the pool for dousing a fire.
In this respect, the portable water pump for use with swimming pools according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of floating in a swimming pool to allow for pool water to be pumped out of the pool for dousing a fire.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved portable water pump for use with swimming pools which can be used for floating in a swimming pool to allow for pool water to be pumped out of the pool for dousing a fire. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.